Ribbon
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Kehilangan sebuah pita ternyata membawanya pada teman baru yang aneh. /"Rambutmu indah dan pitamu bagus"/ sebuah awal yang mungkin akan menjadi cerita panjang. /Bad summary/ [for #4LoveShoot #Lucky Flowers #Ribbon #1] / RnR? Hiiy D


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ribbon**

 **[For #4LoveShoot #Lucky_Flowers #Ribbon #1]**

Pagi yang indah kini telah datang. Langit yang cerah telah terbentang. Mataharipun kini telah melayang. Tinggi terapung menyinari alam yang telah lama temaram. Dan sudah pasti, aktifitas yang menyenangkan akan segera tertunaikan. Ya, pagi yang menyenangkan seharusnya, terlebih di minggu pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang membahagiakan untuk semua orang, khususnya anak-anak yang gemar bermain dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama kawan-kawan. Seperti bermain di taman berlarian sepuasnya serta hal lain yang berbau permainan.

Tapi tidak berlaku untuk Sakura, ia dengan berat hati harus menunda itu sendiri, pasalnya ia kini tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu. Bukan benda yang berharga yang ia cari, bukan juga benda tak biasa. Hanya saja benda itu sangat ia sayangi. Benda itulah pemberian Ibunya yang paling ia sukai. Sebuah pita merah.

O-o,o,o, hanya sebuah pita? Tunggu, Bukan karena ia tak memiliki benda yang sedikitnya lebih mahal, hanya saja ia tak menyukai sebuah boneka atau apapun itu yang anak perempuan lain mainkan. Ia lebih suka bola dan sepeda. Tapi di suatu hari saat Ibunya membawakan sebuah pita merah, untuk pertama kalinya ia menyukai hal-hal berbau kecantikan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia senang berkaca. Untuk pertama kalinya ia senang bergaya di depan cermin. Dan juga untuk pertama kalinya ia terkikik sendiri melihat pantulan cantik dari dirinya. Karena itulah dengan susah payah ia mencari sekarang, ia tak mau Ibunya kecewa karena menghilangkan benda pemberiannya itu. Terlebih ia tak ingin tidak tampil cantik lagi saat bercermin. Dan untuk itu, Ia harus menemukannya sekarang atau tidak sama selamanya.

"Kemana pitaku? Ibu pasti marah," gumamnya sembari berjongkok, mencari di bawah kursi taman tempatnya menyimpan pita itu tadi.

Pada awalnya pita yang Ibunya pasangkan dari rumah terlepas begitu saja saat Sakura tengah berlari, entah karena apa ia tak tahu. Dan Sakura menyimpannya sebentar, ia ingin meminta temannya membantu mengikatkan pita itu di rambutnya, namun karena temannya terlalu jauh dan ia ingat pesan Ibunya agar jangan berteriak di depan umum, ia memutuskan menyimpan pita itu di kursi taman tanpa memberinya pemberat. Dan saat kembali, yang ia lihat hanya kursi taman yang kosong tanpa ada pitanya. Hilang entah kemana.

"Harusnya aku membawanya tadi." terus saja ia bergumam, terus mencari benda itu walau setengah jam telah berlalu. Ia bahkan melupakan sejenak temannya yang mungkin saja masih menunggu. Ia hanya ingin pitanya kembali.

Namun tak berselang begitu lama, matanya dapat menangkap satu kain kecil yang berkibar di satu ranting. Ia yakin itu adalah pitanya. Senyum mengembang dan Sakura hampir berteriak girang, ia bisa berkaca seperti biasa lagi. Iya, ia hampir bersorak sebelum ia menyadari ranting itu milik sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Dan pita itu terdiam di dahan paling ujung yang ia tak mungkin menggapainya. Kemungkinan pita itu diterbangkan angin.

Maka satu masalah terakhir ia temukan, ia tak bisa naik pohon, sedangkan tak ada satupun orang dawasa yang lewat.

Apa memang ia harus berusaha sendiri? Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh? Tapi jika tak memanjatnya bagaimana pula mengambil pitanya kalau begitu?

Menjentikan jarinya, Sakura kembali berkeliling -barang kali ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menggapai pitanya. Semacam ranting atau galah panjang. Tak perduli milik siapa pun itu, yang terpenting adalah pitanya kembali.

Dan akhirnya, sejauh ia mencari sayangnya tak satupun ditemukan ranting yang lebih panjang. Hanya bagian kecil dan itu pun yang sudah rapuh.

Sakura hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya. Dan entah bagaimana bisa matanya sudah terasa panas. Ia ingin jadi gadis kuat, ia tak mau jadi gadis cengeng. Tapi kalau begini jadinya ia ingin menangis rasanya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan pita kesayangannya kembali? Haruskah Ibunya tahu pita itu tak bersamanya lagi?

Namun tak lama sebuah ide melintas lagi di otaknya. Ia berjongkok, mengambil beberapa kerikil yang lumayan besar dan mengumpulkannya. Sekitar tiga batu telah ia pegang, ia pun langsung berdiri dan diam di tempat yang strategis. Tangan mungilnya mengambil satu kerikil. Terangkat dengan ancang-ancang yang ia buat sebagus mungkin. Matanyapun menyipit tajam, membidik sasaran dengan teliti. Ia tersenyum miring setelah ia yakin bidikannya telah tepat. Dan dengan penuh tenaga, ia lemparkan kerikil itu ke direksi di mana tadi ia membidik.

Batu meluncur dengan deras, angin kencang menyertainya bersamaan nyala api yang menyelimuti. Senyum Sakurapun tak luntur, ia percaya batu itu akan menyentuh pita dan membawa pita itu padanya. Ya, pita itu pasti jatuh.

 **Bsat**

Dan batu itu dengan ajaib …

tak sampai.

Batu terjatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum menyentuh ranting. Sakura kembali cemberut. Mengambil satu lagi kerikil dan melemparkannya. Tapi sama saja, batu jatuh sebelum menyampai ranting.

Mengambil batu terakhir, ia langsung melemparkannya tanpa perhitungan, ia sudah terlalu lelah bermain 'melempar batu yang tidak sampai'. Ia ingin pitanya kembali!

"Rasakan ini, Shannarooo!" Dan kali ini, batu terbang begitu tinggi, melewati ranting dan membentur batang besar sebelum melayang ke segala arah dan jatuh pada semak-semak. Cukup keras hingga suara 'Tak' terdengar nyaring bersamaan dengan suara teriakan.

"Aduuh!"

Sakura melompat kaget, siapa yang berteriak barusan?

Kresek kresek

Semak-semak mulai bergerak tak tentu, suaranya semakin keras terdengar. Seperti ada penunggu yang bersemayam di sana dan akan menunjukan dirinya. Ia takut tentu saja, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan muncul dari sana. Apa mungkin seekor Unicorn jahat yang datang? Atau nenek sihir yang akan memarahinya? Jika memang nenek sihir yang datang, ia pasti akan diberi apel beracun supaya ia tertidur pulas. Macam cerita yang Ibunya bacakan semalam.

Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Kresek kresek

Pessss

Dan pikiran itu langsung hilang saat sebuah benda pirang keluar dari sana. Seorang bocah yang ia pikir seumuran dengannya merangkak keluar. Beberapa daun menempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Adapula bola yang menggelinding bersamaan dengan munculnya bocah itu.

"Benjol," gumam anak itu sembari mengusap jidatnya. Memang benar ada benjolan kecil di sana, memerah pula.

"Ada yang lempar batu sepertinya." Anak itu masih bergumam, masih belum menyadari kehadiran Sakura sepertinya. Kaki mungil gadis itu perlahan mundur setapak demi setapak, sebelum anak pirang itu tahu dan marah padanya.

dan saat dua pasang manik bundar berbeda warna mereka bersibubruk, Sakura sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi. Di benaknya sudah terpikirkan bagaimana anak itu marah dan membanting bola padanya.

" _Are,_ Bukannya tadi pakai pita, kenapa dilepas?"

Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. "Loh, Kenapa tahu?" Tanya balik Sakura terkejut. Tentu saja, ia tak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu ia pakai pita juga hari ini?

Anak itu berdiri sambil merapihkan tubuhnya dari dedaunan. "Aku tahu," Jawab singkat anak itu dengan senyum lebar menyertainya. Menghiraukan benjolan di dahinya yang Sakura sendiri pasti menangis jika itu terjadi padanya.

Anak itu menunduk, mengambil bola yang setelahnya ia langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Rambutmu indah dan pitamu bagus."

Sakura mengerjap kecil, Kepalanya memiring. Kurang paham maksud anak tadi mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa sedih saat mengingat kembali pita merahnya. Pita itu masih menyangkut di atas pohon sedangkan ia tak bisa mengambilnya.

"Pitaku terbang dan tersangkut di sana." tunjuk Sakura pada dahan yang kini terlihat sebuah pita berkibar di sana. Anak berambut pirang itu pun mendongak dan menemukan memang pita itu ada di sana.

"Tinggi sekali," Gumam anak itu yang dibalas anggukan Sakura. Namun si pirang menunjukan cengirannya, mengacungkan jempol pada Sakura.

"Akan aku bantu, tenang saja." Anak itupun berjalan cukup jauh dari pohon, menyimpan bola yang tadi ia bawa di atas tanah dan ia mengambil langkah mundur. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman penuh percaya diri, tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya tersimpan di pinggang. Berlagak seakan dirinya seorang pemain sepak bola pro. Sekelas Cristiano Ronaldo.

"Jangan berdiri di sana, ini tendangan berbahaya," ujar anak itu pada Sakura. Sakura menurut, tentu karena ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti jika ia menghalagi bocah pirang ini.

"Tolong ambilkan pitaku," ucap Sakura yang dibalas anggukan mantap bocah itu.

Setelah persiapan telah terpenuhi, iapun mulai berlari kecil, kaki kanannya terangkat tinggi dengan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuannya. Ia siap untuk menendang.

"Hyaaah! Tendangan super mega Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dan _Byussh,_ bola tertendang dengan sempurna, melayang mengarah pada pohon sasarannya. Tadi ia membidik tepat pada ranting yang menahan pita merah itu. ia pikir akan sangat efektif menggunakan tendangannya untuk menggapai benda itu dan membawanya turun ke tanah.

Dan …

"Oh, tidaak!"

Duk duk duk

… Nyatanya bola tak terangkat sedikitpun, hanya menggelinding deras menuju semak tempatnya keluar tadi. Ia hanya bisa menjerit, "Jangan kesana lagi, bola. Oh, Ayah!" ia berlari dengan kaki mungilnya mengejar bola. Masuk ke semak-semak kembali, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tadi ingin ia tolong berdiri sendirian.

Dilain sisi Sakura hanya bisa mengerjap. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan bagaimana. Anak itu aneh. Selain tanda di pipinya itu, kepribadiannya juga aneh.

Tapi Ia tak tahu kenapa, ia malah berjongkok. Berdiam menunggu anak itu kembali dari semak-semak. Membuat sebuah lingkaran di tanah yang tidak sempurna sama sekali. Bersenandung kecil tanpa lirik yang pasti.

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya si pemilik surai pirang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kembali tubuhnya ditempeli dedaunan.

"Biasanya tendanganku tinggi, sekarang rendah."

Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri anak itu, membantu membersihkan tubuh anak itu dari daun. "Apa ada cara lain?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan anak itu.

"Tenang saja. Sekarang pasti bisa." Si pirang kini berdiri tepat di bawah pohon. Kedua tangannya memegang bola tadi dan memasang kuda-kuda melempar. "Lihat ini." tangannya terayun-ayun kecil beberapa kali sebelum ia mangangkat dan melepaskan bola menuju pita itu. namun sayang sekali, bola itu tak sampai sama sekali. Malah turun sebelum menyentuh ranting.

"Sekali lagi," pinta anak itu, kembali melempar bola dan kejadian sebelumnya terulang kembali. Akhirnya, karena kesal sendiri, anak itu mengambil bola tadi dan memegangnya tepat di atas kaki. "Arrh, Pohon sialan. Rasakan ini, _tebayou_!" Langsung saja menendangnya ke udara, dan ajaib… bola itu menyangkut di dahan yang sama dengan pita Sakura. Atau juga tidak. Bolanya lebih tinggi dari pita Sakura.

"Tidaaak!" Sakura dan anak itu berteriak keras. Harapan satu-satunya kini telah tidak ada. Lalu bagaimana langkah selanjutnya kalau begitu?

Tiba-tiba anak itu mendekat pada pohon, memeluk pohon itu yang Sakura tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Mau apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Panjat," Jawab singkat anak itu, menumpukan kakinya pada batang pohon. Berangsur naik centi demi centi. Memerlukan waktu lama memang, tapi anak itu berhasil naik ke atas pohon. Duduk dengan senyuman puas nan bangga di bibirnya. "Fyuuh~, akhirnya sampai."

Sakura takjup, ternyata anak itu pintar memanjat. Tak seperti dirinya yang masih takut ketinggian.

"Hati-hati, nanti jatuh, pasti sakit."

Anak itu menyeringai, mengacungkan jempolnya kembali pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku sering naik pohon. Tidak akan jatuh," ujarnya percaya diri, mulai merayap menuju ujung dahan. Sakura sendiri tak yakin akan hal itu, bagaimanapun dahannya terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Batangnya terlalu kecil. Anak itu pasti tidak akan berhasil.

Tapi nyatanya, anak itu berhasil menggapai pintanya. Terpegang erat di tangannya. Anak itupun tersenyum lebar.

"Yatta!" Jerit Sakura senang. Berjingkrak ria dengan sesekali bertepuk tangan. Namun saat anak itu memutuskan turun, ia tak bisa untuk tak memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran.

"Bolamu masih di atas, kenapa kau turun?"

Anak itu hanya nyengir lebar, "Tidak bisa, tanganku tak sampai. Nanti minta tolong ayah saja," jawab anak itu enteng. Menyodorkan tangan mungilnya yang memegang sebuah pita.

Sembari mengambil pitanya, Sakura menerjap. Kenapa anak ini tidak menangis saat bolanya tak bisa dia ambil, padahal tadi ia-Sakura- juga hampir menangis saat pitanya tak bisa ia bawa. "Tapi bagaimana kau bermain dengan teman-temanmu nanti?"

Anak itu mengusap tengkuknya, Meringis. "Aku tidak punya teman. Aku daritadi main sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

Tangan anak itu turun mengusap punggung tangan yang lain. "Ayah dan Ibuku baru pindah kemarin ke sini."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, bibirnya bulat membentuk 'O'. Pantas saja ia belum pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya.

Memasukan pitanya ke dalam saku baju yang ia kenakan, Sakura lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Namamu?"

Si pirang menjabat tangan Sakura, masih dengan cengiran kekanakan yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal, Sakura- _Chan_." Sakura balas tersenyum. Ia senang dapat teman baru. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita main sekarang?" ajak Sakura.

"Dengan teman-temanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kita berdua saja. Teman-temanku perempuan semua," ujarnya yang dibalas senyuman Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kita main apa?"

"Ada kotak pasir di sana." Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya. " Ayo! Teman-temanku tidak akan ada yang melihat kita di sana."

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau tak mau main denganku?" hijau jambrud Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Membuat Naruto meringis.

"Jangan memelototiku Sakura- _Chan_. Kau seperti Ibuku."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ada apa dengan ibunya? "Kenapa?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Dia selalu melotot kalau dia marah. Seperti ini." Naruto memeragakannya dengan menarik kulit bagian atas dan bawah kelopak matanya secara bersamaan. Menampilkan mata Saphire bundarnya yang semakin besar saja. "Ayah saja sampai takut kalau Ibu sudah begini."

Sakura terkikik, lebih menertawakan mimik muka Naruto daripada takut. "Ibuku juga begitu, dia suka membesarkan matanya, aku dan ayah juga takut."

Naruto menyeringai, "Kita sama- _tebayou_."

"Baiklah, ayo kita main pasir."

Naruto menurut saat tangannya ditarik Sakura. Membawanya pada kolam pasir yang ada di taman itu.

"Nah, kita buat Istana pasir. Nanti aku jadi putrinya, Naruto jadi pangerannya. "

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak suka jadi pangeran, aku mau jadi ninja saja."

"Tapi Naruto cocoknya jadi pangeran. Rambutmu pirang," bantah Sakura.

"Tapi ninja juga ada yang rambutnya pirang."

Sakura menggeleng, teguh pada pendiriannya. "Tidak ada, ninja tidak kelihatan rambutnya, dia selalu pakai kerudung."

Naruto cemberut, "Bukan ninja yang itu, tapi ninja yang bisa jadi banyak. Aduuh, aku lupa siapa namanya," Naruto menelungkupkan tangan di atas kepala. Mencoba mengingat siapa tokoh yang ingin ia tirukan. "Na, Na ..."

Namun Sakura tetap menggeleng, menolak permintaan Naruto. "Pokoknya Naruto harus jadi pangeran. Pangeran itu kuat, Naruto."

"Ninja juga kuat. Mereka bisa bertarung." Bantah Naruto cepat tak terima tokoh idolanya kalah oleh pangeran.

"Pangeran juga bisa bertarung. Dia yang lebih kuat."

"Ninja yang lebih kuat."

"Pangeran."

"Ninja, _tebayou_."

"Pangeran!"

Naruto menjatuhkan sekopnya sedikit keras di pasir. Dahinya berkerut dan pipinya mengembung. Berbalik arah, ia langsung mejauh dari sana. Marah karena Sakura memaksanya Jadi pangeran. Padahal ninja yang paling kuat dan paling keren. Tidak ada pangeran manapun yang bisa menyaingi Ninja, tidak ada.

Sementara di lain sisi, sepeninggalnya Naruto, Sakura juga semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Antara kesal dan sedih. Naruto tak mau jadi pangeran dan saat ini dia malah pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri duduk di atas pasir ini. Ia hanya ingin Naruto jadi pangeran. Naruto tampan dan juga punya rambut pirang. Harusnya Naruto mau.

Sakura menunduk, memilih bermain pasir sendiri. Memasukan pasir dalam ember dengan sekop lalu membaliknya dengan asal. Hingga saat ember diangkat, bangunan yang tercipta dari pasir itu roboh seketika.

Matanya langsung terasa panas, ia malah ingin menangis. Bukan hanya karena pasirnya runtuh, tapi ia tak punya teman lagi. Ia tak suka main sendiri. Tak ada yang lebih membosankan dari pada tak memiliki teman bermain. Harusnya ia kembali pada teman-temannya kalau tahu begini.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah, aku mau jadi pangeran."

Sakura mendongak, terkejut saat melihat Naruto telah kembali. Wajah Naruto terlihat cemberut, namun tak separah tadi.

Anak pirang itu berjongkok, mengambil sekopnya kembali dan menuangkan pasir pada ember. Menekan-nekannya sebelum membalik ember itu. dan pada akhirnya, sebuah bangunan pasir terbentuk sempurna. Tanpa retak dan roboh.

Sakura kagum, mengusap air di pelupuk matanya lalu menatap Naruto. "Kau boleh menjadi ninja seperti yang kau mau."

Senyum Naruto mengembang, wajahnya kembali berseri bersamaan cengiran rubahnya yang kembali terbentuk. "Benarkah?" Sakura tertawa sembari mengangguk.

"Yosh, aku akan jadi ninja yang menjaga Sakura- _Chan_. Jadi tenang saja, kalau Sakura- _Chan_ ada masalah, aku pasti akan menolongmu."

Sakura ikut tersenyum, mengacungkan kelingkingnya mungilnya. Meminta bersambut. "Janji?"

Manik Naruto berkedip sebentar sebelum menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sakura, tak lupa menambahkan cengiran di wajahnya. "Janji ninja _, tebayou_."

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa. Memfokuskan diri mereka dalam imajinasi mereka. Bermain bersama sampai siang menjelang.

Pertemuan sederhana yang berawal dari sebuah pita merah. Dan mungkin saja, benang merah yang bernama takdir akan mengikat mereka suatu saat nanti. Dan Pita inilah awal yang akan menyatukan mereka. Siapa yang tahu.

END

.

.

.

Okay, gak ada feel, datar dan sebagainya. I'm so sorry. Sebab Pertama, karena saya mulai kehilangan feel saya di fandom ini. Kedua, karena ketidakmampuan saya mengolah kata. Ketiga, imajinasi saya yang terbatas pada fiksi dengan latar NaruSaku seumur kacang. Ke-empat, karena saya gak tau mau bilang apa lagi. Ke-lima, mati kutu. Ke-enam, Sekian aja dan terima kasih. Ke-tujuh, Selamat menikmati Event #4loveShoot. Jayalah archive ini selalu. Semoga kapal selam kita akan senantiasa mengarungi kerajaan bawah laut ini tanpa hambatan.

Wassalamu'alaikum

Review? Hiiiyy =D


End file.
